Timed Chaos
by Sorceress-of-Abyss
Summary: A rare event has occurred. Victorique can't solve a case! But, when she and Kujo actually find the fragment she needs to solve this hundred year old mystery, will time be in their way?


**This is my first crossover! Yes! :D I just got this idea randomly, and have been plotting a story ever since. :) It's a crossover of Pandora Hearts and Gosick. Would you believe no one else ever thought of this crossover? Well, actually, you probably have... But, this is the only Ph/GS on this site for now! :P And ya, I know this is a short first chapter...**

**A rare event has occurred. Victorique can't solve a case! But, when she and Kujo actually find the fragment she needs to solve this hundred year old mystery, will time be in their way?**

**I hope you like it, and please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gosick or Pandora Hearts in any way. **

**Chapter 1**

**Boredom Be Gone! **

_He's late. He always is. Leaving me stuck up here in this library alone... It's torture! _

With nothing else to do, I begin rolling on the floor, my lilac dress and golden hair becoming quite tangled. _Well, it's better than nothing... _I continue do so until the sound of feet and heavy grunts start getting near. Not wanting him to see me as such a mess, I quickly get up, brush myself off, smooth out my long hair, and open a few books.

"Kujo, you're late again." Without looking up from my mystery novel, I can easily see him. He was dressed in his usual student uniform, his shaggy black hair was plastered to his face with sweat, and in his arms was a large dark leather book.

"Victorique! I have something for you!" He wiped his hair away from his face. "I found this old history book and-"

"And what? I already know about this country's history. I probably already have read this book before. Now if you don't have a mystery for me to solve, then you better go and get me one."

"But I do!" He thrust the decaying book in front of me. "It's pretty cool! I just found it on the ground! It's in really bad shape but it isn't too old. Plus, have you ever heard of the Tragedy of Sablier?"

"Of course I have. Around two hundred years ago, an earthquake demolished the capitol of Sablier. All of its inhabitants were pulled into the creavace and all of its buildings destroyed. Is that all? This is quite boring..." I pushed the book back over to Kujo. _He has to bring me a case or-_

"Oh, well...What about someone called Oz Vessalius?" His words took me out of my thoughts.

"Oz Vessalius... Now here's a worthy mystery..." I stood up and walked past the plants of the botanical garden to a lone bookshelf. "This is one mystery that my Wellspring of Wisdom is unable to solve. So far, there are not enough pieces."

"Not enough? But, who is he then?"

"Sigh... Fine. I'll tell you in words if I must..." Bringing my pipe to my mouth, I began. "One hundred years ago, this country was lead by four Dukoms instead of a king and queen. They were made of the Barma, Reinsworth, Nightray, and Vessalius houses. Master Oz was the elder son of the Vessalius, over his sister Ada. On his coming of age ceremony, he was cast into another worldly prison called Abyss. He made it out ten years later, and joined the national security devision known as Pandora."

"Other worldly prison? Do you believe that?" Kujo griped the book tightly in his arms. _Idiot..._

"Of course I don't! It is just a tale. There is no such thing as the Abyss, just as there's no such thing as ghosts."

"So you said you couldn't solve the mystery, but you know all about him!"

"Give me that book."

"Huh?"

"Give me that book and I will show you." I grabbed the leather bound pages out of his hand and flipped through. "This is not a history book Kujo."

"What do you mean?" He leaned over trying to get a better look, so I whacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were blocking my vision. But, this is full of old handwritten documents. None are legible. Get me that purple book over there. It's title is 'Sauville's History'."

Still rubbing his throbbing head, Kujo obeyed my orders. "Here." He handed it to me and sat back down. "So you said there was a mystery to him that you couldn't solve?"

"Yes. Somehow, he got out of the 'Abyss' without aging. He still looked fifteen. I cannot find anything on the Abyss anywhere that tells me how he didn't age, and what happened while he was inside. There are also many other strange occurrences that took place around him as well... But, what puzzles me most, is what his motive was to join Pandora. The other nobles were not known to do so..."

"Hey. Wasn't this school the old security division?"

"Yes Kujo..." After one hundred years, it is time for the case to close... "Yes it was..."

* * *

><p>"Really? You're going to open the gates to the Abyss?" Oz couldn't believe himself. Reim had just come with news from Pandora and the Dukes that they were going to open one of the doors to the Abyss in order to stop a particular chain. A chain that was reeking havoc on various towns; One that had to be stopped before it made another contract.<p>

"Yes. I came here to request Miss Sharon, Master Gilbert, and Xerxes's assistance regarding their chains." He pushed up his glasses as he faced the group. "It is quite urgent. Ms. Cheryl has requested everyone be at the Reinsworth gate as soon as possible."

"Fine." Xerxes Break popped a small teacake into his mouth.

"Yes. Thank you Reim." Sharon stood up and headed for the door, followed by Break, and with a slight nod, was followed by Gilbert Nightray.

"Oh! Can we come too?" Oz jumped up from his seat next to Alice. Nothing exciting has happened recently. Everything was very quiet for the past few days at the Reinsworth manor. "Please!"

"Uh..." Reim took off his glasses and started to clean them with a small cloth he had with him. "It wasn't in my orders to ask-"

"It is fine Reim." Sharon had stopped in the doorway. "They may come too."

* * *

><p>"Hold these." I passed various aged documents down to Kujo, who was waiting below the ladder. "Here!" I took out an out wrinkled paper from the shelf, and climbed down.<p>

"What's that?" He set down the other papers and looked over my shoulder at the map I had unfolded.

"A map of the school, one hundred years ago." I replied as I took in the image. The map was an overlook of the main building. The library and clock tower were not yet built. "There." I pointed to a small room down the hallway from Kujo's dorm. "That is where we must go."

"Why there?"

"It used to be an old reference room. By the looks of this map, there's no visible entrance. So, with it being a hidden room, there must have been important documents stored inside."

"Huh... All there is right now is an empty wall..."

"Exactly." I made my way over to the elevator opened the large caged doors, and stepped inside, allowing them to clang shut behind me.

"Hey! What about me?" Kujo had caught up and was now staring through the bars.

"The elevator is for me only. Also, you need to work those out of shape thighs of yours. Meet me in front of the hidden room in ten minutes." With that, the elevator began to descend.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Victorique! I found something!" Kujo and I had been looking in the secret library for hours now, searching for any lost documents that could be the missing fragment of chaos I'm looking for. "It looks like a map of the old Reinsworth manor!"<p>

"Let me see that!" I snatched the crumpled paper from his hands and began to study it. It looked like any other old building in the area, except for a certain staircase... "This is where we need to go." I pointed down at the hidden room in the basement. "This is a so-called door to Abyss. If anywhere, this would be where we could find the missing chaos."

"Huh... So there really is an Abyss?"

"No. It's probably just a set of bars and chains in a wall. Maybe just for trickery." I folded up the map and allowed Kujo to follow me to the door we had found earlier. "Get a carriage ready. We're about to find chaos..."

* * *

><p>After half an hour of riding in the coach with Kujo, we had found ourselves on the crumbling Rainsworth manor grounds.<p>

"Follow me." I took out the map and followed its marked path towards the gate. I occasionally looked about at the old furnishings that were abandoned years ago. Old chairs, family portraits, marble sculptures, and other various valuable objects were just sitting here collecting dust. Obviously the family didn't move out, but either fled or died from this place. No one would leave so many things behind, well, except for Kujo. I had packed a variety of suitcases of everything we would need; from snacks to a reading lamp. But, he insisted that I get rid of it all... So, unless Kujo came back in time, they must have left here through some crucial or important matter...

"How long do we have to walk?" My compan- I mean servant complained.

"Not too far. I would say we can stop right about... here." I placed myself in front of an empty wall. "This is the passage we are looking for."

"So it's just like the reference room?"

"Yes. Now, if I just put my hand here," I placed my palm on a small brick, and pushed. It slid back and took the whole wall along with it; revealing a secret passage. "we have found exactly what we were looking for..."


End file.
